Love - or something like this/3. Kapitel
Ich fühle mich unangenehm beobachtet, während Lillith und ich durch die Aula in den Trakt mit den Spinden eilen. Ich habe die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt damit niemand den Fleck oder das darunter zu sehen bekommt, aber trotzdem ziehe ich die Blicke der Jungs auf mich. Verdammter Mist! »Was soll das denn darstellen?« Jemand tritt uns in den Weg. Verdammt, es ist Jordan - mein erster Freund, vor David. Lillith verschränkt die Arme und sieht den mindestens zwanzig Zentimeter größeren Jordan hochmütig an. »Wonach sieht es denn wohl aus?« Jordan hebt eine Augenbraue und will gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als jemand von hinten kommt und ihn wegzieht. »Nun komm schon Jo, was soll das?« Jordan und der andere Junge, den ich nicht kenne, verschwinden hinter der Bühne, wo die meisten Bänke stehen. Lillith wendet sich zu mir um. »Gehen wir besser, sonst passiert so etwas nochmal.« Sie verzieht das Gesicht. Ich folge ihr stumpfsinnig zu dem Flur, in dem ihr Spind steht. Während Lillith ein bauchfreies Top und eine Jeansjacke ins Freie befördert starre ich Löcher in die Luft. Der Vorfall hat mich an wieder an David erinnert. So, wie eigentlich auch alles andere. An jedem Ort, an dem wir vorbeikommen, war ich schon einmal mit ihm, alles was wir tun, scheint mit ihm verbunden zu sein. Es schmerzt so sehr, an ihn zu denken, dass ich keine Luft mehr bekomme. Ein dicker Kloß hat sich in meinem Hals gebildet. »Voilà!« Top und Jacke landen in meinen Armen, während Lillith mich triumphierend anblitzt. »Jetzt müssen wir nur wieder zurück zu den Toiletten ...« Ich verziehe das Gesicht. »Gibt es hier nicht irgendwo einen Raum, wo ich mich umziehen kann ohne vorher an der halben Schule vorbeizulaufen?« Lillith grinst keck. »Ach«, meint sie. »Macht es dir etwa keinen Spaß, vor allen so bloßgestellt zu werden?« »Nein!« »Nein?« »Emerald!« »Schon gut, schon gut!« Lillith runzelt die Stirn. »Drüben im Erdkunderaum um die Ecke ist eigentlich in der Pause nie jemand.« »Sicher?« »Absolut!« »Und woher willst du das wissen?« »Na ja ... Jill hat mal erzählt, dass Emma da früher jede Pause war ... Aber du kennst Emma ja, die geht wenn du willst. Da ist todsicher niemand!« Heute ist aber offensichtlich doch jemand da, denn als ich die Tür aufstoße fällt mein Blick sofort auf Veronica und einen trainierten Blonden aus der Abschlussklasse, die mitten im Raum sitzen und sich wild küssen. Eigentlich will ich genauso unauffällig wieder verschwinden wie ich auch gekommen bin, aber schon hat Veronica mich entdeckt und löst sich von ihrem Neuen. Als ihr Blick auf mein nasses Oberteil fällt verzieht sie spöttisch den Mund. »Ist das der neuste Look, Erdweibchen?« »Könnte man so nennen«, gebe ich zurück. Mein Blick wandert zu dem Blonden. Schlecht sieht er nicht aus; groß, sportlich, muskulös mit einer verwegenen, leicht verwuschelten Frisur^- die aber auch von dem Geschehnis, das ist unterbrochen habe, stammen könnte - und strubbeligen, strohblonden Haaren. »Schon Ersatz für Lewis gefunden?« »Ach, Lewis und ich sind schon lange getrennt.« Man braucht kein Genie sein und noch nicht einmal ein Minimum an Feingefühl besitzen um zu erkennen, dass Veronica lügt. »Und Dean ist auch nicht einfach nur ein Ersatz.« Nicht einfach nur. Interessant. Langsam trete ich zurück und nähere mich immer mehr der offenstehenden Tür. »Dann will ich euch auch gar nicht weiter stören.« Veronica rutscht von dem Tisch, auf dem sie und dieser Dean gesessen haben, und blitzt mit aus kristallblauen Augen an. »Es gibt keine Tätigkeit, durch die du niemanden störst, Erdweibchen!«, zischt sie. »Sieht dein Freund das genauso? Dein Wievielter ist das jetzt eigentlich schon?« Ich wende mich an Nicht-nur-ein-Ersatz-für-Lewis-Dean. »Der Neunte? Oder schon Zehnte?« Der blanke Hass tritt in Veronicas Augen. Vielleicht habe ich es doch etwas zu weit getrieben ... »Mir laufen meine Freunde immerhin nicht davon, Erdweibchen!« Das geht zu weit. Viel zu weit. Ich brauche keine drei Schritte, um den Abstand zwischen mir und Veronica zu überbrücken und hebe die rechte Hand, um ihr eine zu scheuern, aber sie fängt sie mühelos ab. Ich reiße mich los, stolpere rückwärts. »Raus!«, brülle ich. »Ach ja? Du kannst mir gar nichts befehlen!« »Sofort! Verschwindet!« Ich fahre mir durch die Locken und deute auf den Ausgang. Nicht-nur-ein-Ersatz-Dean und Veronica wechseln einen Blick - Deans geschockt, Veronicas spöttisch. Dann zuckt Veronica mit den Schultern und die beiden nähern sich gemächlich der Tür. »Ihr seid mir egal! Mir ist vollkommen egal, was ihr sagt!«, schreie ich ihnen hinterher. »Nichts, was ihr sagt, hat Wert, überhaupt nichts! Ihr seid mir egal!« Veronicas hämisches Lachen hallt über den Flur. Laute, hektische Schritte folgen. Sie nähern sich ... Nein! Alles um mich herum verschwimmt, die Welt scheint sich zu drehen. Kippt dann. Ich stolpere rückwärts. »Sky!« Ein Gesicht erscheint in der Tür, nicht das von Veronica oder Dean. Lillith. Dann berührt mich jemand von der Seite, stützt mich. Ich lehne mich gegen die Lehne eines Stuhls, während mein Blickfeld in Schwärze ertrink. Ein heftiger Schmerz am Kopf dringt zu mir durch, als ich zusammenbreche. Kategorie:Love - Or Something like this